1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly, to a carrier which automatically travels on a pathway.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a carrier which automatically travels on a pathway is known. For example, the carrier includes an environmental map storage unit, a distance measuring sensor, and a control unit.
The environmental map storage unit stores an environmental map which indicates a region in which structures configuring the pathway are present and a region in which the structures are not present. For example, the distance measuring sensor is provided in the front of the carrier and scans laser light over a range of 270° of the front of the carrier. Thereby, the distance measuring sensor obtains positional data of reflectors based on the reflected light from the structures which configure the pathway and obtains pathway information. The control unit performs calculation of the position of the carrier by collating the environmental map and the obtained path information (for example, refer to JP 2010-86416A).
For example, in a warehouse or the like, loads are placed at locations other than the pathway on which the carrier travels. Since the distance measuring sensor detects the reflected light from all obstacles, the distance measuring sensor also detects the reflected light from the loads in addition to the structures of the pathway. Thereby, the positional data of the reflectors are different according to presence or absence of the loads or differences of shapes of the loads, and in this case, the pathway information cannot be correctly obtained. As a result, the position of the carrier cannot be correctly obtained.